


A little fantasy

by Astriddeepinwater



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha Deputy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad English, Beta Joseph, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Drabble and a Half I guess, F/M, Forced Bonding, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Not a complete fanfic, Omega Faith, Omega Jacob, Omega John, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, english is not my mother tongue, it's just an inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astriddeepinwater/pseuds/Astriddeepinwater
Summary: I read a fanfic, and here is what my imagination brought. Honestly, I never thought I'd write far cry fanfic.I just want to see the Deputy fucking them and marking them. I'm fucked up, ok?The Deputy is the Seed family's meant-to-be alpha.





	A little fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to write something, but English is not my mother tongue and I suck at writing whether it is English or not. It's just an idea if anyone wants to complete it, so do it! But I guess nobody will have the will.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505639  
> This is by far the best A/B/O PWP I've ever read.

I love male deputy being alpha and fucking the Seed family. Like they’re his mates and he would be captured by them cause they really want to have him so bad. 

John, he’s so tiny compared to the Deputy and sexy, probably a bad-tempered omega. The first Seed to bond with him and be fucked. John is in heat, seducing the Deputy to mark him, impregnate him and scent him, making him his. When he comes inside him, John feels like even God couldn't give this greatest pleasure. The Deputy fucks him hard yet carefully, not wanting to hurt an omega who has his first time. Even though he knows his missions and purpose, he still has an affair with them.

And Jacob, a big tough man with PTSD, an omega wanting to be treated and fucked mercilessly. He isn't going to mate with the Deputy very soon yet enjoys having sex with him. He always rides him, keeping rocking himself on top of the Deputy. It never lasts too long when it comes to dominating over your alpha. The Deputy will pin down Jacob and bump into him as hard as he can. He won't be careful as he does it with John cause Jacob is the type that wants to be fucked senseless. The Deputy will leave numerous bruises, bitings, and hickeys on his body, Jacob's hair becomes messy while being pull in the middle of thrusting. Sometimes Jacob will pass out in the end, but only when he's exhausted before starting doing it.

The oldest brother, Joseph, so welcoming and accepting, loves all his family members and his mate, eager to offer himself to his meant-to-be mate to even though he’s a beta. He's not often having sex with the Deputy since he's busy on his business. However, when he has the opportunity, he always cherishes it, taking it slow, doing it with passion. He likes worshipping the cock that brings him and his family joy and happiness. Giving a nice blow job to his alpha before starting his proper business is his biggest pleasure all along. 

About Faith, she’s a lovely omega that comforts the deputy when he’s upset about her brothers. She usually captures him to comfort him but he won’t like it. They don't have sex a lot because he doesn't wander around her territory very often due to the drug in the air.  
↑Honestly, I don't know how to write F/M sex scene, please use your imagination.

Each member of the Seed has had sex with the Deputy, and John gets pregnant cause he was in heat while being fucked and knotted, Jacob will have a baby when he’s knotted and the womb is full of the Deputy's semen, after all, he’s not gonna give the deputy himself so easily. He’s not very jealous of John because he still likes doing business instead of having a baby. Joseph is glad to know he’s gonna have a new family member, also wanting to carry a child since he feels like he has a duty. Faith is very excited to meet her nephew/niece and hope to raise the child with her family. She doesn’t care to carry a child or not, just wanting to live with them, her dearest family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of myself. This is the first time I wrote a fanfic for my fandom and I did it in English. How come I never wrote something in Chinese yet I've finished PWP in English.  
> I know it is not good enough, trying to make it worth enough to read. Writing is so hard for me, I don't even write for like forever. Since I graduated high school, I've not written something so intently.
> 
> Please leave comments so that I'll know how should I improve my writing skills. Thank you for reading my immature work.


End file.
